


Читая тебя

by desterra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я сделаю предложение, и мы поженимся, - говорит Родни и отводит взгляд в сторону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Читая тебя

**Author's Note:**

> В день рождения замечательной Эгре.

\- Я сделаю предложение, и мы поженимся, - говорит Родни и отводит взгляд в сторону. - Перед тем, как... как нам разрешат вернуться обратно. Кстати, нет никаких новостей от Вулси?  
Джон пожимает плечами, где-то под ребрами в такт его движению дёргается невидимая заноза.  
\- Она замечательная, - вещает Родни, не отводя взгляда от притягательной точки на противоположной стене, - милая, забавная и... Любит меня, это невероятно, правда?  
Джон молча считывает невысказанное. «Она любит меня», на самом деле Родни хочет сказать: я могу; мы можем; быть вместе; не прятаться от себя; не скрываться по углам; не вздрагивать от случайного прикосновения ладоней; не обращать внимания на глупые, глупые законы; спрашивать и говорить.  
\- Правда, Джинни она не очень нравится, - продолжает Родни и нервно перебирает пальцами воздух, - но им и не придется видеться слишком часто, а пару-другую совместных ужинов в год вполне можно пережить, так ведь?  
Джон еле морщится и мычит что-то в знак согласия. Это значит, что совсем скоро Родни станет мало. Не так мало, как сейчас, когда ежесекундно хочется большего, а просто катастрофически, несовместимо с жизнью мало. Келлер не любит Джона, очень-очень не любит. Не то, чтобы его это хоть как-то волновало, на самом деле Джону плевать, и он вежливо отвечает ей взаимностью, вот только... Можно прожить без объятий, без поцелуев, без совместных пробуждений — за прошедшие годы это проверено опытным путем. Но как прожить без ночных посиделок, разговоров в пять утра, попкорна из одной миски, салатных листьев и зелёных яблок, кочующих из тарелки в тарелку, уютной тишины после бурного обсуждения последних миссий? А этого совершенно точно больше не будет. Джон не осуждает Келлер, он бы и сам не согласился делить Родни с кем-нибудь ещё.  
\- Я не хочу пышной церемонии, - не умолкает Родни, - думаю, Дженифер со мной согласится. Или нет? Как ты считаешь? Может, ей наоборот захочется чего-нибудь эдакого? Чёрт, мне как-то не очень... Все эти смокинги, детишки-ангелочки, розы. У меня точно начнётся приступ паники. И клаустрофобия...  
Джон натянуто усмехается и шевелит бровями. Он хочет сказать: «Дружище, послушай, ты и я... Всё это... Оно же есть? Это же настоящее? Я же не мог ошибиться, так? Я думал, что мы... Но ты же понимаешь, ты же гений, ты не можешь не понимать. Да, мы бы не стали светиться, мы бы постарались всё скрыть и... нам ведь не нужно всей этой показухи, а? Но, Родни, чёрт возьми, это Атлантида, здесь просто невозможно хранить тайны. И, эй, мне уже плевать на увольнение, что бы ты там не думал. Но если бы все открылось, мне бы пришлось уйти. Ты прав, это глупые, глупые законы, вот только они существуют. А я не смогу. Просто не смогу сидеть и думать о том, как ты всей своей гениальной головой вляпаешься в очередную научно-фантастическую дрянь, а меня не окажется рядом. Я сдохну, я просто сдохну от того, что не смогу тебя защищать. А ты сдохнешь здесь. От скуки, от бешеной лютой скуки и мыслей о том, как там без нас справляется Атлантида».  
\- Я, наверное, пойду, - бормочет Родни и поднимается из кресла, - поздно уже. А я хотел еще к Дженифер заскочить.  
\- Не надо, - на выдохе произносит Джон, - пожалуйста.  
У Родни изумительный вкус: горько-сладкий, как кофе, и солнечный, как мёд. Родни тихонько постанывает прямо в рот Джону и лихорадочно водит раскрытыми ладонями по его плечам, бокам, и цепляется за уши. Родни нервно хихикает от ледяных пальцев Джона на своей пояснице, но прогибается навстречу и подставляет беззащитную шею. Джон тянет вверх его футболку, невнятно бормоча благодарности самому себе, так вовремя вспомнившему, что Маккей — чёртов гений, а значит он обязательно что-нибудь придумает, и не важно где, важно, что он, Джон, будет рядом, чтобы помочь, поддержать, защитить. А потом Родни падает на диван, не отпуская Джона из прямо-таки смертельного захвата, и мыслей не остается совсем.  
Следующим утром в кабинете Вулси Ронон выразительно окидывает взглядом невероятно довольную физиономию Джона и улыбается одними глазами, уставившись на ещё более активного и нервного, чем прежде, Маккея. Дженифер поджимает губы и явно старается не продолжить прерванный срочным вызовом разговор и не наговорить Шеппарду много интересного, но совсем, совсем для него не актуального.  
Вулси откашливается и поправляет очки.


End file.
